Breaking Barriers
by Cain Loasa
Summary: When Maka and Soul go on a mission with a new recruit who has a past that no one knows anything about, but when they run into an old enemy Maka see a side of the kid that no one else does. He jumps into the battle head on keeping Maka out completely, and afterwards the two get to know each other slowly as his past becomes more open. As this happens will he be able to protect Maka?
1. Chapter 1

Maka walked down a deserted street with Soul and a new kid that Professor Stien had her take on this mission, but he warned her not let him see the evil spirit they were hunting. It had been 3 years since Maka had kill the Kishin Asura with a single punch, now they were simply cleaning up the streets of the occasional evil spirit, but Maka didn't have a good feeling about this one. She glanced at the kid who a year older then her from his looks, when he looked back she quickly looked away, but she looked back when he tapped her shoulder.

"You hear that?" He asked her

"No, I didn't hear anything, this street is deserted." Maka replied quietly "Do you have a name?"

"A name?" He asked her and she noticed that there was a troubled look in his eyes

She looked at the kid and studied him; so far he has stopped their progress three times because of some sound that only he seemed to hear. He had messy black hair that he usually kept in a fohawk, his eyes were a stormy grey color that always scanned the area in front of him before proceeding, his hand were always moving- he caught her both times that she tripped on something-, and his facial expression never seemed to change often. Today he was wearing a gray long sleeved shirt with jeans that were torn at the calves which made her wonder why, she also looked at his soul, but it wasn't long enough to get a good reading but she noticed that they had something in common. When Maka would look in his direction he would either be looking around or if she found him looking him he would smile quickly and hold her gaze until she looked away blushing slightly. Suddenly she was pushed downwards by both the guys as they dived down, when Maka looked around she found herself and Soul surrounded by a wall of rock the was perforated by millions of tiny holes, and as she looked up Maka found the kid facing off with an old enemy. In front of the kid was the person responsible for the Kishin rising from the prison that Death had put the person in the first place.

"Medusa?!" Maka heard Soul whisper

"Isn't she supposed to be dead?" Maka asked

"Maka, you must be surprised to see me, now if this little brat will get out of my way we can reacquint ourselves, but that will have to wait." Medusa told her

Soul instantly turned into a sythe in Maka's hand and she was about to step into the battle when the kid blocked her.

"She's my problem, and I won't let anyone else get hurt because of me." The kid told her

Maka was taken back instantly back the comment, watched as the kid shook from pure anger, and she quickly looked into his soul and saw that a redder side was glowing brighter. She knew it was going to end good if that side stayed the way it was so she thought quickly to herself and thought was the horror of if he stayed that way forever, and to her surprise the looked at her when the fear was still in her eyes. She was still looking into his soul and at the same time she saw his light blue side start to shine brighter, and as Medusa swung at him he dodged under her swing as a bluish light cloaked his body. Maka watched as blades spouted from the light on his arms and calves, the look of the blades just gave Maka chills down her spine, and she noticed that Soul wasn't really relaxed by the sight of blades either.

"He has weapon blood like me, but he actually has control over it." Maka whispered

"I'm guessing the hit to your head knocked you out for awhile." Soul muttered

Maka rolled her eyes as she watched Medusa and the new kid started to fight each other, he would sing out forcing her backwards, but then she would easily push him back to where he started. She started to think that he had a chance to survive at the least as she started to call Death the kid and Black Star. As Maka placed her phone back in her pocket she watched in horror as the kid's blades shattered against Medusa's before she stabbed her arm through his stomach, and as she dashed away Maka barely caught him as he almost stumbled into. The force of the momentum slammed her to the ground, to her surprise she somehow landed on top of the kid, but she felt something warm on her abdomen and when she looked she saw his blood spilling onto her clothing.

"My god, my god, Soul, he's dying and it's my fault." Maka started until Soul picked her up and shook her

"Listen to me Maka, he's not dying because of you, he's dying because of Medusa, but you acting like this about it won't help him." Soul told her

Maka shook her head and took a deep breath before trying to haul the kid to his feet but she fell to her knees since the adrenaline had faded out of her body. She was about to try again when the kid called her name.

"What's up hero?" Maka asked him

"This sucks Maka." The kid laughed before wincing afterwards as blood seeped from his wound

"What sucks, and try not to laugh it won't help you out." Maka replied while clamping both hands over the hole in his stomach "Dying in battle is an honorable death."

"I don't care about dying, but I never was named." The guy replied

Maka remembered the troubled look in his eyes before when she asked about his name before, and she cursed under her breath about not really understanding it before.

She didn't really have to think long before she replied. "How about Devereaux?"

"Damn, now I don't want to die, and if you could help me up I'll appreciate it." Devereaux told her

Maka grabbed his hand and with some help from both him and Soul they were both up, and with Devereaux leaning on her slightly they slowly back down the street where they came from. When they got around the corner they all saw Death the Kid, Liz, Patti, Black Star, and Tsukami running towards them and Maka felt Devereaux tense up, but all Maka did was gently touch his shoulder and he relaxed slightly, though not enough to her liking. When Liz got near Devereaux's muscles twitch slightly, but as she supported him on his other side and placed a hand over Maka's to keep his wound pressured he relaxed slightly.

"Guessing you have trust issues?" Liz asked him

"Try getting punched through the stomach and see if you trust a bunch of people you've barely seen." Devereaux replied as Kid walked up to him

"How did this happen?" Kid asked him in an annoying monotone voice

Devereaux was about to respond when Maka silenced him by clamping a hand over his mouth, and she went on to explain how Medusa was alive and how Devereaux held her off easily, she to Devereaux's surprise hide the fact that he had weapon blood. Soon everyone swarmed around Devereaux asking him questions until Maka yelled for everyone to back away, and soon the world around Devereaux turned dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka woke up again suddenly trying to forget what happened the day before, but when she looked over to the bed where Devereaux had three needles in his right arm, an I.V., a blood bag, but third bag it contained an unknown liquid. She pulled her chair up to his bed and took his hand gently; his head fell to the side lazily to the side, but she knew he wasn't awake he's been in the same coma like state for the past 12 hours since 4 p.m. yesterday when they got him to the hospital. Maka had fought to get to be in the back of the ambulance, but they didn't even give it a thought when they told her she couldn't be in the operation room while they stitched him up. Later that night a nurse came to take her Devereaux's room the second he got there, when she actually got there she thanked the nurse and went into the room. Make walked to Devereaux's bedside, sat into the chair by the bed, and she took his hand in hers. Two times people got hurt because of her, she should've told him to stand down from the fight, but she couldn't talk or act.

"I should've told you to stand down, but I was frightened." Maka told him "I was the leader of the group, but I couldn't keep calm."

Maka was about to cry when she felt Devereaux tightened his grip on her hand, she looked at him, and she looked at him to find him smiling weakly at her.

"I'm sorry Devereaux." Maka told him

"Look, like Soul said, it's wasn't your fault, and let me tell you that yesterday was the most fun I've had in 19 years." Devereaux told her

"Could I possibly see your scar?" Maka asked him

Devereaux threw the bed sheet off to reveal the scar where they healed the jagged wound that Medusa's arm had caused, Maka touched it gently, but she jerked her hand when Devereaux winced.

"It's okay, it's just a little tender still, but it's okay." Devereaux told her

"How far does your weapon blood extend?" Maka asked him

"I'm actually able to turn into a weapon, but I'm also able to wield other Demon Weapons." Devereaux told her

"So you're an Autonomous weapon, a weapon that's able to fight without a miester." Maka replied

"I guess you can say that." Devereaux told her

Maka let this sink in as she watched him grip the needle leading to the unknown liquid, and as he pulled she watched as Devereaux struggled to stay conscious. She took his hand again and started to talk to him to keep both of their focuses off of what he just did, but it didn't work so well as she watched him clench his teeth and he tightened grip on her hand. After 15 minutes Maka felt the pressure on her hand lessen, when she looked at Devereaux she saw his eyes deepen into a light shade of purple, and she saw something that shocked her. In his shadow she saw him as a full blew demon, she shut her eyes tightly and when she opened them again the demon was gone.

"You okay Maka you look like you saw a ghost?" Devereaux asked her

"Yeah I'm okay." Maka lied quickly

Devereaux just shook his head, he sat up, and patted a spot beside him on the hospital bed. Maka sat down beside him, she leaned her head on his shoulder, and she dozed off a little until someone shook her awake. Her eyes opened slightly to find Soul, Kid, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti crowd around the bed, Maka looked over at Devereaux, and found that he was slowly get out of the bed.

"You might not be well enough to be getting up." Tsubaki told him

"Better now than later." Devereaux replied

"You should really slow down Devereaux, just yesterday you were knocking on death's door." Maka told him

"I know you are worried about me to a certain extent, but I've handled myself for a long time before I met you guys."

The second his feet touched the ground Devereaux fell to one knee, Tsubaki and Liz moved to help him, but he waved them away as he struggled to get to his feet. When he finally was steady on his feet he walked around a bit before he had Maka tossed him his shirt, he quickly got it on before sitting back on the bed, and after awhile everyone said what they thought was necessary and soon only Soul, Maka, and Devereaux were the only ones left in the room.

"Well, I guess I'll take my leave, but if you two get something to eat bring me something." Soul told them "Can I talk to you out in the hallway real quick Maka?"

Maka hopped off the bed and walked with Soul into the hallway.

"I know you like Devereaux, but if you don't tell him I will." Soul replied

"I know it's just I don't if I can trust him." Maka lied

"Okay, let's see, he jumped into battle with Medusa even though he was at a serious disadvantage, and just a moment ago you were laying in bed with him." Soul told her "Looks to me like you do trust, but you've never given your heart to anyone so you're afraid."

"Fine, you're right okay, but I don't know how he'll react when I tell him." Maka replied

"Good luck, but remember either you tell him or I will." Soul told her before leaving

Maka shook her head just as Devereaux was exiting the hospital room, and when he smiled at her Maka felt her heart flutter.

"Did you hear anything that Soul and I were talking about?" Maka asked him

"No, was I suppose to?" Devereaux asked her

"Let's got my house, there really isn't any purpose of going back to the DWMA since they're going to get out in a few hours, so we can get some more sleep." Maka told him

"Sounds like a plan to me." Devereaux told her as they walked out the hospital doors


	3. Chapter 3

As Devereaux and Maka were walking to her house there was a silence that annoyed, so she thought of something.

"How was your childhood?" Maka asked him

Devereaux didn't ever offer her a glance when he replied. "You don't want to know."

Maka touched Devereaux's hand and he stopped.

"I promise you I'm not going to ruin your life by telling you my life story." Devereaux replied

"Look me straight in the eyes and say that again." Maka told him

Devereaux looked her in the eyes, but what he said this time was different.

"What Medusa did to me is not something you want to know about Maka, trust me." Devereaux told her

"What did she do to you?" Maka asked her

"Why do you want to know, so that you can tell everyone else?" Devereaux asked her

Just from that statement Maka got a little look of some of Devereaux's past, she gently took his hand, and she placed it over her heart.

"Do you feel that, this is the truth I'll never tell anyone, but I know that you know deep in your heart that you know I'm telling the truth." Maka told him

She watched his eyes soften somewhat, his hand tightened over hers, and he placed her hand over his heart, what shocked her was that there wasn't a heartbeat. Maka swallowed deeply, she looked at Devereaux's eyes, and she saw a deep radiating fear and sadness.

"Look Devereaux, I would never tell anyone about this, they could torture my all they want, but I'd still not tell them anything." Maka told him

When Devereaux kissed her lips Maka hadn't really expected it, but after awhile she kissed him back. When their lips parted Maka knew she was blushing deeply at the time she didn't mind, and then when she noticed Devereaux smiling she got a little nervous.

"What is there something I did?" Maka asked him

"No, you just look like a tomato." Devereaux laughed

Maka punched Devereaux playfully before they started towards her house again when they got there they sat down on the living room couch after Maka upstairs to change, they started to kiss again, but they stopped when they heard Soul laughing behind them.

"Don't eat each, but anyway Maka your dad told me to come check on you two since he knew that you two would come back here for some alone time." Soul told them

"Just tell him we're alright." Maka told him

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you two later." Soul replied before leaving

When Maka saw Soul turn the corner towards the general direction of the DWMA she hopped off the couch and turned towards Devereaux.

"What's up?" Devereaux asked her

"Let's go outside." Maka told him

"I hate being indoors, so I'm up to it." Devereaux told her as he followed her out back

They sat down on a picnic set off to the side of the backyard under a large tree that provided a lot of shade, Maka wasn't sure what to say, but then Devereaux broke the silence.

"Want to see my weapon form, you were a little curious before when we were in the hospital?" Devereaux asked her

"Sure." Maka replied as she took his hand

As soon as she took his hand five light blue bands formed around the two of them, the bands got closer and then disappeared as Devereaux literally dissipated with the passing wind, but when Maka tried to close her hand they wouldn't close all the way. Then right before her eyes a golden scythe appeared in her hands, and as she tightened her grip on the scythe handle she felt Devereaux's presence.

"Your weapon form is really light." Maka remarked

"I'm pretty powerful right now, but by activating the light blue bands that are located around your body, two on your wrist, two on your ankles, and one on your waist." Devereaux told her " The thing is that powering the band is that at first it'll take our full concentration, but it will get easier."

"Power it up before I die of boredom." Maka laughed

"Tighten your grip, widen your stance, and relax." Devereaux told her

As Maka did these things Devereaux slowly focused on the band around her left wrist and as it slowly lit up Maka's knees buckled, the light faded, and Devereaux turned back to his human form. He placed his hands on her shoulders to help her stay steady, but to his happiness she kept her balance.

"Sorry about that, the increase in power caught me off guard, but if we try again I know I can get it." Maka told him

"Don't blame yourself, the inability to handle the power increase is completely my fault I have to be able to charge up that band which involves a lot of energy collection which I mainly get from the wind, but I still am really used to mainly fighting with my body blades so the energy collection is not familiar to me." Devereaux replied

He kissed Maka's cheek softly before taking a few steps as his arms blades slipped out, to Maka's surprise them seemed to smooth out a little, and a slight wind picked up around him it suddenly pulled into his blades. The blades took on a golden sheen when the wind stopped going into them, Maka saw that Devereaux was struggling slightly, but when she was going to help him he stopped her.

"I got this I just have to focus the energy in one central point to pull it into a smaller spot, and then I'll hopefully be able to launch it at a target." Devereaux told her

"I'll go get a plank of wood for you to aim at if you want." Maka told him

"Quickly please." Devereaux told her before she sprinted off

As Devereaux finally pulled the very last wisp of wind into a golf ball size from inside his body he felt the pain of the strain as Maka quickly propped a five foot long plank of wood a few branches low in the tree over the picnic table, the winds collected along Devereaux's blades as he quickly fired them at the plank launching it into the air, and Devereaux flew straight at the plank. When his blades connected with the plank it shattered in 15 different pieces that shot in different direction, Maka watched as one came closer to her in nanoseconds, but when it was barely an inch from her face it split into two pieces and whizzed pass each side of her face. After the initial shack of the event she noticed that Devereaux was barely standing no his own, she rushed to him as he started to fall, and she barely caught as she was again pulled down with him.

"Seriously dude, I can barely walk with you leaning on me, and it's nearly impossible for me to pick you up off the ground." Maka told him

"Sorry the strain of what I just did kind of drain me." Devereaux told her weakly

"If you have to go to the hospital again, I swear I'll kill you with my bare hand." Maka threatened him

Devereaux tried to get onto his feet but when he got to one knee he almost passed out as he fell to his hands and knees, Maka grabbed him gently under his arms and helped him up, and together they stumbled into the house.

"We're just going to go up the stairs to my room, can you make it?" Maka asked him

"Yeah as long as we don't go to fast I think I'll survive." Devereaux laughed painfully

Maka supported Devereaux greatly against her side, she knew he wasn't really leaning enough that he needed to, so she pulled him closer to where he had to lean on her. As they started up the stairs, they had to take barely a step at a time since Devereaux stumbled forward, and the momentum threaten to drag her down with him. When they finally got to her bedroom 45 minutes had passed, Maka didn't mind it as she helped Devereaux onto her bed, and she quickly ran into her bathroom to wash her hair and face. When she stepped out she saw that Devereaux had taken his shirt, to her horror he was trying to what it looked to her was claw his skin off, and she quickly jumped on him and held his hand by his side.

"Get it out of me." Devereaux shouted

"Get what out of you is it something that Medusa put in you?" Maka asked him

At that point Devereaux just shook his head and when he looked at her this time he seemed like himself again, but now he was mentally tired along with physically tired. Maka rolled over to where she was next to Devereaux she took one of his hands, held it close to her chest, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Whatever Medusa did to you, I want to know, and I won't tell anyone." Maka told him

"Tomorrow, I'll answer any question that I'm willing to relive." Devereaux replied before he kissed Maka's lips

After awhile Devereaux fell into another one of his feverish nightmares that plagued him ever since Medusa first kidnapped him and experimented on him severing his soul.

Author's Note: Guys and Gals if you could read and review it will really help me out I completed this chapter about half an hour from midnight, so I would like to know what you all think. Thanks in advance.


	4. Chapter 4

Devereaux found himself in the same dark room in his nightmares every night he walked around with his arms outstretched feeling for the door knob, when he found it he opened it slowly as several snakes sank their fangs into the door, and he flicked them all off before run off the right side of the hallway as the left side collapsed in suddenly. When he got to the two doors at the end of the hall he quickly went through the left one and in the room was a candle and a match, he lit the match, lit the candle, and then he threw the match down the pit in front of him. Flames suddenly erupted from the pit making Devereaux jump back in surprise, after the flames dissipated there was a stairway that he took up to the next floor, and when he got there what he saw shocked him. Maka was tied to a golden cross; she was unconscious which Devereaux took for granted, mainly because there were hundreds of snakes slithering around under her feet. He jumped to a pole in the center of the snakes, he jumped to the cross as the snakes started to slowly slither up, and as he was untying Maka she turned towards him and he froze. He was staring at Medusa face, but her face was on Medusa's body.

"You are so close to little Maka, but have you ever thought what will happen if you can't protect her from your dark past?" Medusa asked him right before biting him in the neck

Devereaux shot up in the bed, his skin was slick with sweat, and his blade shot out. He quickly got out the bed but not quick enough to wake Maka who was peacefully asleep beside, he slowly opened the window in her room, and silently got onto the roof. Tonight it was cold enough to where he could see his breath clearly, he warmed his hands constantly, he did multiple things to keep his mind busy, but his mind always wandered back to his dream. His attention was drawn to the window when he noticed a slipper coming and after awhile Maka was trying to stand beside him, and she offered a hand.

"I can't sleep, or it'll be back." Devereaux whispered

"What'll be back?" Maka asked him

"I've had nightmares ever since I've gotten away from Medusa, sometimes they'll be short and painless, but other nightmares are long and literally very painful." Devereaux replied

Maka hugged Devereaux close to her, even though she couldn't say she understood how he felt, but she hated seeing anyone this way. She took his hands in her hands; she hauled him to his feet, and held him closely as she led him back into her where Soul was waiting.

"I came as quickly as I could as soon as Devereaux started to yell something about you and Medusa, and then I sped up as I heard him yell about him being experimented upon by Medusa with black blood, but when I got here you two were outside on the roof talking." Soul told her

When Maka looked at Devereaux again he was mentally gone, he was mumbling about thousands of needles containing black blood, and if he wasn't just mumbling then Medusa had loaded him completely with black blood. Also it seemed that he had full control of it, although he never really used, but he never really had a use for it.

"Well since everything seems the closest thing to normal when it come to you two so far I'll take my leave, and also there's training tomorrow but I'm not feeling very well." Soul told them

"You look fine to me." Maka replied

"Trust me I'm not fine." Soul told her before coughing

"Just leave it alone Maka." Devereaux told her

"Fine, but be ready for later because you'll have to show everyone your other form." Maka told Devereaux

"I will be, but I might be a little tired because I'm not going to sleep tonight." Devereaux replied as he watched Soul leave

Maka couldn't believe how Devereaux, the guy who went against Medusa with no hesitation and no fear, but he feared what Medusa did to him.

"I fear that I might lose control of it, it's a constant struggle, and I fear that I might hurt you." Devereaux told her

Maka gently hugged Devereaux, and this time when she looked at him the same expressionless cool that he had when they were on the mission. This time the calmness on Devereaux's face sent chills down her spine, Maka grabbed Devereaux by his shoulders, and she vigorously shook him until he told her to stop. When he looked at her Maka saw a deep sadness in Devereaux's eyes, and now she knew why.

"She had no right doing what she did to you, but do you want to talk about it?" Maka asked him

"Where should I start?" Devereaux asked her

"Anywhere, but if you don't want to talk about it I understand." Maka told him

"No, I have to get it out sometime, but maybe later might be a better time." Devereaux replied before flopping backwards onto the bed

Maka did the same thing, when she over at Devereaux he was chanting in a language she didn't understand, and it interested her.

"I've never heard that language ever, what are you saying?" Maka asked Devereaux

"Huh, oh I didn't notice that I was saying it out loud, but I guess I'm actually comfortable around you." Devereaux replied "I'm asking the souls of the deceased to protect my dreams if I shall fall asleep tonight.

"Mind if I join in?" Maka asked him

"I would love that Maka thanks." Devereaux replied

He started his chant again, after Maka got into the rhythm and learned the words, and soon they were chanting together. Soon Devereaux noticed that Maka had fallen asleep, he slowly got up, snuck downstairs after tucking her in, and he thought about his nightmare. It had gone a lot farther than before sometimes the hallway never ended or the door at the end was locked, he wished that tonight that was how it ended, but as he touched his neck it was still tender from where Medusa had bitten him. He looked in the direction of the stairs hoping he didn't wake Maka, he sighed as he saw Soul quietly descending the stairs, and he looked a little annoy though while not in battle his expression rarely differentiated from what Devereaux has seen.

"You still up?" Soul asked him

"Yeah, got Maka to sleep with a sleeping chant, but I can't escape the nightmares anymore I have to isolate myself before I hurt someone." Devereaux told him

"Look, by doing that you'll be hurt Maka in the process, and I know that you don't want to do that." Soul told him

"Then what should I do?" Devereaux asked Soul

"You're asking me, you know that right, well talk to Maka it'll make you both feel better trust me." Soul told him

"Okay, that's the first thing I'll do tomorrow, but right now I have to stay awake." Devereaux told Soul as he walked to Maka's room

Devereaux slowly lowered himself down by Maka, put his arm around her, and fell into a peaceful sleep that mind tried to resist but his body demanded.


	5. Chapter 5

Devereaux woke up suddenly the next morning, he hadn't really noticed that he had fallen asleep, but he calmed down when Maka gently touched his shoulder.

"Was it another nightmare?" Maka asked him

"No, I was trying to stay awake." Devereaux told her before yawning

"Trust me, that's why I got this bed, I fell asleep in it while it was still in the store, and Soul didn't wake me up." Maka laughed "Want to talk about your nightmare last night, well more in depth."

"Later, I'm hungry, and I could make breakfast if you'd like me to." Devereaux replied

"I was thinking about us getting something while we were going to DWMA how does that sound?" Maka asked him

"That sounds good, how's Soul doing?" Devereaux asked her

"I don't know when I woke up he was gone." Maka replied as she tossed him a jacket "It's Soul's I thought it might fit, but now that I get a good look at you it's a long shot."

Devereaux looked from the jacket to Maka and laughed as he got out of her bed, and pulled his shirt on. As Maka was slipping on her jacket he easily picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Really Devereaux, put me the hell down." Maka told him

"Say the magic word and I'll put you down." Devereaux told her

"Please put me down." Maka told Devereaux

Devereaux put Maka down and he let her punch him in his chest before quickly pulling up her hood, he out of the house as she chase him down the street, but she almost ran into when he stopped. She looked at him and then when she looked in the direction he was she couldn't believe what she saw, Soul was walking down right side of the street in front of them with his arm around a girl with brown hair, and before either Soul or the girl saw them Devereaux and Maka quickly ran the opposite direction. When they were in the town, Maka stopped Devereaux in front of a small bakery, and she dragged him through the door.

"Could've told me to follow you Maka, you know that right?" Devereaux asked her

"Yeah, but I didn't want to." Maka told him

They walked up to the counter and the cashier seemed delighted to see them, and he quickly told them the specials of the day.

"I'll have the pancakes special with a side of fruit and orange juice." Maka told the cashier

"I'll just have mocha latte." Devereaux replied

"Just put an order of pancakes and turkey bacon too." Maka told the cashier

As Devereaux and Maka picked their seats Maka noticed that Devereaux was a little zoned out, and when she shook his shoulder he jumped a little.

"What's up Devereaux?" Maka asked her

"Medusa was there for a reason, she was after me, but she was trying to piss me off." Devereaux told her

"Why?" Maka asked him

"The truth is that I'm not from here, from this universe I mean." Devereaux replied

When Maka gave him a confused look Devereaux went on to explain farther.

"The demon in my shadow which I know you saw, that's my universe's kishin." Devereaux told her

"How's it in your shadow?" Maka asked him

"In my universe every year one child would get sacrificed to the kishin to keep him from attacking the surrounding towns, with me they knew that I could be used as a vessel to contain the kishin, and they got what they wanted. For 19 years I've been carrying the burden of my people because they were scared past shit to do it themselves, I've had to control my anger, and I can't use the Black Blood since it'll unleash kishin Okashima." Devereaux replied as their food was delivered

When all that Devereaux took was the mocha latte, Maka pushed the plate with the pancakes and turkey bacon towards him, but he pushed it away again. Maka pushed it towards Devereaux again and she kept her hand behind his plate so that he couldn't push it away as she started to cut her pancakes with her fork, after she took a few bites she looked back at Devereaux and noticed that he wasn't even drink his latte, and she started to worry.

"I'm sorry if you didn't want to talk about it I'm sorry." Maka told her

"No, I had to get that out, and I'm glad that you haven't run away." Devereaux replied

"Why would I, I mean sure it's a lot, but at least you've told me and I'm happy that you trust with this." Maka told him

Devereaux kissed Maka's lips gently before taking a drink from his latte and stealing one of her strawberries.

"You've got your food, so leave mine alone." Maka told him

As Devereaux reached for another strawberry Maka slapped his hand with her fork, but as he kept on reaching Maka was distracted until he almost pulled her off her seat with his other hand.

"You bastard, but I still love you." Maka laughed as watched both of Devereaux's hands

After awhile they finally got done with their breakfast, they quickly left the bakery, and when they were halfway to DWMA Maka pulled Devereaux between two pillars but before he could ask a question she clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Soul is up there with that girl." Maka told him

"Okay if we could get out of this tight space I can transport us past him." Devereaux replied "Not that I don't like being this close to you."

Maka slid from between the pillars and Devereaux hopped down after her , he picked her up, and just plainly walked past Soul and his little friend.

"Really, could you stop picking me up already?" Maka asked him

"Sure, but then that wouldn't be any fun would it?" Devereaux asked her

Devereaux set Maka back onto her own feet and they went to the DWMA, when they got there they were automatically greeted by Spirit, Maka's father.

"Hey Maka, how's my little girl doing?" Spirit asked

"I'm good dad, where is everyone training at?" Maka asked him

"Out back, you better hurry they're waiting for you, and here you finally are." Spirit replied

Maka quickly took Devereaux's hand and led him outside to an area surrounded by tree, when he saw Death the Kid and BlackStar he nodded towards them, but he was caught off when Patty ran over and hugged him.

"Hey Patty, how's it going?" Devereaux asked her

"Good, I'm glad you're out of the hospital." Patty replied

"I don't get taken down easily short stuff, but neither do I stay down." Devereaux replied "How about this training?"

"Neither you nor Maka have a weapon so this wouldn't be fair." Liz replied

"Trust me, looks can be deceiving." Devereaux replied while his blades slid out

Everyone looked at him and Maka in disbelief as wind easily collected along Devereaux's blades, but everyone could see he strained to keep the winds tamed.

"Everyone down, he about to cut into or through one of these trees." Maka yelled

Devereaux launched the winds and Liz barely ducked in time as the winds rushed over her crouched form everyone watched as the winds sawed straight through the tree, and after it had fallen, Death the kid complained about one thing.

"The cut aren't symmetrical." He yelled as he examined the cuts

He barely had time to react before Maka slammed a book onto the top of his head.

"Where do you keep that thing, you have any pockets, and what the hell!" Death the Kid yelled

"Guys me and Devereaux came because there's supposed to be training, but if there isn't any we'll get going." Maka replied

"No, there is training, but we've been waiting for you two." Black Star replied as Tsubaki turned into her weapon form

Liz and Patty turned into their weapon forms and Death the Kid started shooting at Maka, she easily dodged when she noticed that Black seemed to be having a hard time hitting Devereaux, and in fact she noticed that sometimes Tsubaki passed right through Devereaux. When they got near each other Maka grabbed Devereaux's she watched him disappear in a gust of golden wind, and soon a familiar golden scythe was in her hands. This time when Black Star swung at Maka she easily blocked his swing and spun around him quickly, and as Kid started to fire at her Maka disappeared and reappeared quickly behind him.

"Slide your hand towards the bottom of the grip." Devereaux told Maka

Maka did as Devereaux told her and a claw, Maka swung the claw upwards and it gripped onto a sturdy branch, but all Kid could was watch as Maka was pulled onto the branch. Black Star appeared on the same branch and swung at her, but she hopped to the next branch and then she swung onto the ground. She didn't expect Kid to be there as he kicked into a tree but as Black Star swung downwards Devereaux reappeared, to everyone surprise Black flew backwards into a tree 3 yards away, and he and Tsubaki passed out.

"Kid, I've studied you while you practiced you martial arts, but you can try to hit me if you want." Devereaux taunted

Kid automatically tried to kick him, Devereaux ducked under his kick, and jumped back as he issued multiple punches which hit empty air. This annoyed Kid that Devereaux seemed to be able to predict his movements, he place Liz and Patty on the ground while they were still in their weapon form, and he started to punch and kick in a simple pattern that Devereaux could easily see. After awhile he noticed his opening and dashed at Kid, he slid under Kid's kick, and when he got up he grabbed Kid under his arms and flipped him onto the ground.

"You and Maka should try sparring unless you're afraid you'll get hurt." BlackStar mocked

"Other way around, right now I'm holding back, but I locked away my full power so Medusa doesn't have her weapon." Devereaux replied before he tensed up suddenly "Does anyone else sense that?"

"Sense what?" They all asked him

"There's a demon soul and its close." Devereaux replied

Right after Devereaux finished his sentence he leaped backwards as a hook chain whizzed past his face, it dug into a tree 5 yards away from him as a girl about his height flew into the clearing, and when he saw who it was a growl issued from his throat. Maka instantly stepped between Devereaux and the girl which she later knew was a bad idea as the girl's fist connected with her jaw as she was sent flying through the air she saw something change in Devereaux, it first she thought he was going to even attack since it looked like he was calming down, but suddenly he launched himself at the girl with his arm blades out. The girl dropped her hook blade since she knew it wasn't going to help in a close range fight, instead she pulled out two daggers, and to Devereaux's surprise she was able to use the daggers with ease. He was just focusing on keeping the girl away from everyone, to his surprise BlackStar jumped into the fight and drew her attention.

"Devereaux, I got this get Maka out of here." BlackStar told him

Devereaux didn't argue as he ran over scooped Maka up in her arms like she was a young child, but he kept talking to her so she couldn't fall asleep since she might have had a concussion. When he got to the DWMA he set Maka on the couch, he kissed her forehead, and then he sprinted back to the clearing hoping he didn't get back too late.


	6. Chapter 6

As Devereaux charged into the clearing Death the Kid, Patty, Liz, BlackStar, and Tsubaki were all on their last legs, Devereaux pulled out two miniature scythes and chucked them at the girl, and as it knocked her off balance Kid knocked her over. Devereaux ran at the girl with his arm scythes extended as everyone stepped back, she barely got her daggers up as Devereaux slammed his scythes downward and BlackStar swung at her sideways.

"Is Maka okay?" Kid asked Devereaux

"She's awake, but she has a concussion." Devereaux replied

"She jumped between you and this girl, why?" BlackStar asked him

"Love makes people do weird things." Tsubaki replied

After awhile Devereaux summoned up a strong that pushed everyone except himself and the girl away from the, the first band directly on his wrist glow a light blue, and to everyone's surprise the girl seemed to fear the band. As streams of visible wind were pulled into Devereaux's body they noticed why soon as streams of wind appeared on his scythes, when he swung at the girl she launched into an invisible force field, and everyone turned around to find Maka stumbling into the clearing.

"Maka you should be resting." Liz told her

"I'm not going to rest while Devereaux is in dangers way." Maka replied weakly before running straight at the barrier

"Maka there's a barrier." Patty yelled

"I know, even when there a wall I'll find a way to him, and even a 50 foot gap won't stop me." Maka replied as adrenaline started to flood her body

When she slammed into the barrier it felt exactly like a brick wall for awhile but then suddenly she fell through the wall slowly like it was made of syrup, when the girl notice that Maka was through she shot a few fireballs out, but Devereaux stepped between Maka and the girl as the fireball hit him.

"Are you ready for a rise of power?" Devereaux asked her

"You just got hit by three fireballs, so I need to know if you're ready." Maka told him

Devereaux just grabbed Maka hand before he disappeared in a gust of golden wind and reform in Maka's hands in his weapon form, and as soon as that happened Devereaux powered up the power band. At first it flickered and when it held the light blue color both Devereaux and Maka felt a cool breeze go through their bodies as their earlier wounds healed up, and soon the pure power rushed through their bodies. Everyone saw it as a golden light encasing Maka and Devereaux for a short while and they saw through the light a small set of useless wings, but as the girl swung at Maka she hit empty air. Suddenly Maka appeared behind and swung the scythe up, since the girl was tired from before all she could do was turn around as before the scythe cut her in half, and as her two halves fell to the ground Devereaux turned back to his human form and looked at the dead body.

"Did you know her?" Maka asked him

"Yeah, she was a kind person before the kishin's madness wavelength corrupted her." Devereaux replied as he lit a match

Everyone watched as Devereaux placed the match in between the two halves of the girl, her body easily caught fire, and as Maka looked at him she saw resentment in his eyes. He blinked quickly and next time she saw them they held a cold anger then he turned towards Kid.

"Are there two books in your father room bound in red leather with these symbols on them?" Devereaux asked him before drawing a few symbols into the dirt with one of his scythes

"Yeah, and they are perfect symmetrical even though my father said they didn't have to be." Kid replied before Devereaux punched him in the jaw

"You asshole, they were not symmetrical for a reason, Medusa is looking for them, and now that they are symmetrical she can locate them." Devereaux told him before he and Maka took off towards the Death room

When they actually got outside the Death Room Devereaux cursed when he found the door was locked, he took a step back held his hands out in front of him, and the door flew off the hinges. Inside was Death him and he looked a little bewildered as he looked from his door to Devereaux.

"What the hell, couldn't you have waited for me to unlock it?" Death asked him

"No, your son connected the books power lines, so we don't have much time." Devereaux replied as he stepped pass Shinigami

When he got to the display case holding the books he placed his hands against the glass and right before Death and Maka's eyes the glass disintegrated, Devereaux looked at the book that were set on black as he took hold of one, and he pulled with all his strength. When the book finally came up the momentum carried Devereaux backwards as he fell into Maka taking her to the ground, he quickly got up and helped her up before opening the book.

"It's been three times so far that you've taken me to the ground." Maka told him

"Okay, I need complete silence to find the incantation I'm looking for." Devereaux replied

Maka watched over his shoulder as his fingers went over a bunch of symbols she couldn't place, and after an hour of searching through the book Devereaux stop on a page with only three symbols on it.

"You'll want to step back Maka." Devereaux told her

Maka did as she was told as five rings etched themselves on the ground, she knew instantly that those were the rings of power that went up his right forearm and his weapon forms handle, and the first one lit up instantly.

"Interesting, they feel the exact same as the three lines of Sanzu, but yet they are different." Shinigami told Maka as the second ring powered up slowly

"Could we possibly get some wind going around the room?" Maka asked him

At that BlackStar got into the with Tsubaki who had turned into her weapon form, and he started spin her around quickly causing a tunnel of wind to go towards Devereaux who greedily started to absorb to power up the third ring.

"We need more wind." Maka shouted out into the hallway and her father came running down the hall

He turned to his weapon form in Shinigami's hand who started to spin him creating a second wind tunnel which when combined with BlackStar's the fourth ring powered up at a snail's pace, but the fifth ring stayed blank. Maka took a deep breath before walking towards Devereaux, with stares of bewilderment from except Devereaux who at the moment was absorbed in repeating the chant over and over as he absorbed the winds, and when she got to the edge of the fifth ring something stopped her in her track.

"Could I be of any assistance?" A feminine voice asked from behind her

When she turned around she found the brunette that Soul was walking with was standing behind and she was wielding Soul himself. Maka quickly felt around the force field until she found the weak spot and then she turned towards the girl.

"I need you to cut right here and hold it open if you can." Maka told the girl while patting the weak spot

Maka quickly stepped back as the girl swung down she saw the force field tear, and when the opening was large enough Maka stepped through. She took a deep breath as she noticed the different between the two spots, while outside the barrier she saw everyone on the outside only, but as soon as she stepped through the barrier she could see everyone's souls. Maka cleared her head and started towards Devereaux as quick as she could, when she got there she notice that his pupils were a pure golden color, and she quickly took his face in her hands and kissed his cheek so she didn't stop his chant. She felt the winds pick up around as the final ring powered up, after awhile golden bolt of lightning shot between the two books, and as they dissipated so did the rings. Devereaux fell to ground passed out with the book still open beside him and Maka noticed that the page that used to have three symbols was now flooded with at least 100 different symbols, but when she looked at the book cover she could easily read the symbols and she was shocked by what it said.

"Do you know what it says?" Soul asked her

"Book of Devereaux, this is a book either about him or specifically for him, or maybe both." Maka replied as she flipped through the pages

"Can you read anymore?" Spirit asked her

"No, but that's what interests me." Maka replied as she held tightly onto the book


	7. Chapter 7

When Devereaux woke up three days later Maka was asleep in chair across from, he looked around slowly, and then he clutched his stomach as a wave nausea passed over him. As the initial nausea subsided he walked over to where Maka was and shook her shoulder a little bit, when she saw Devereaux he didn't really register in her mind, but when he did she wrapped her arm around him.

"How long was I out for because I'm hungry," Devereaux laughed before getting serious "and do you have the book on your person?"

Maka nodded before handing him the book, and as he opened the book she told him about three about three days ago.

"Devereaux I was able to read the cover of the book even though I've never seen the language." Maka told him

"As I expected our souls match to where I'm involuntarily activating something called the bleeding affect, and it allows me to share abilities to my partner." Devereaux told her "That's why you learned the title, and as we continue to work and fight together the bleeding affect will share with you more of my abilities."

Maka nodded as Devereaux continued, but not before throwing up into the trashcan beside him.

"Yeah, I'll have to keep a trashcan and a pillow with me at all time for a few more hours because a five ringer like is close to impossible for me to power up in the speed I did, and it drained my completely." Devereaux told her

"I'll keep the pillow on me if you promise to keep the throw up away from me." Maka told him

"Okay I'll try my best." Devereaux told her

He was about to say something else when he suddenly passed out and fell on Maka.

"Well I guess my breasts are going to be his pillow for awhile." Maka told herself

As soon as she said that Devereaux woke up and looked at her.

"Sorry about that." Devereaux told her

"Don't worry I know it wasn't your fault." Maka replied

Devereaux nodded his head before Soul and the brunette walked into the room.

"Thanks, but I never got your name." Maka told the brunette

"Oh yeah, my name is Hellen, and Soul's told me a lot about you." Hellen told her

Maka looked over at Soul and Devereaux where they talking in a hushed voice, even though she was curious about what they were talking about she forced her to refocus on Hellen.

"So what brought you to Death City?" Maka asked Hellen

"Just when I learned that I was a mister I came straight here, and when I was a lot lost Soul helped me find my way around this place." Hellen replied "What bout' you and Devereaux, how did you two meet?"

"The truth is that when we started dating we barely knew each other, but he protected me from Medusa and he was punch through the stomach because I was in shock that Medusa was alive." Maka replied

"When you love someone you'd die for them, just like Devereaux has shown apparently, and I'm guessing that's your dad." Hellen told Maka while pointing behind her

Maka turned around to find Spirit talking to Devereaux, she was a little worried at first because of both of the guy's serious expression, but then they busted out laughing and when Devereaux threw up Spirit busted out laughing. In end Maka relaxed when she saw that the two of them were just having a good time.

"I'm surprised that my father wasn't threatening him." Maka told Hellen before walking over to the two guys

"I see you two are having fun." Maka told them directing it more to Devereaux

"Yeah, I like this guy Maka." Spirit told her even though she gave him the cold shoulder

Devereaux got up took Maka's shoulders and hugged her tightly, she heard him start to babble in his native tongue, and she understood enough to be able to get his point.

"I know Devereaux, but you don't have to worry 'bout me." Maka replied

"I'm not really worried about you, but I am worried what will happen if Medusa manages to get me angry enough to pull the kishin out of me." Devereaux replied

The second he said the word kishin the room fell deathly quiet as Death floated up to Devereaux with a stern look on his face.

"What were you saying about the kishin?" Shinigami asked him

Devereaux over the next hour recollected the events as best he could while he vomited three times and passed against Maka shortly and by the time everyone's expression was of pure shock. Devereaux and Maka were looking directly at each as the book flew into Devereaux hand; he flipped it open to a page with a single symbol and started to speak in a quick but fluent voice. Soon a mirror appeared across one of the walls, the image rippled and changed from reflecting the image of everyone in the room to an image of a devastated landscape, and Maka could only move quick enough to catch Devereaux as fell to his knees. Maka felt him shudder from what she thought was sadness until she barely had enough to move out of the way when winds erupted from Devereaux's fist obliterating the mirror, Maka felt him finally shed what she knew to be his tears ever, but even he started to actually cry it all stopped.

"I'm going to go Salem on this bitch." Devereaux hissed

Maka gripped his shoulder as a deep growl issued itself from his throat, and as he stood she followed him. Devereaux turned towards everyone and they had their eyes trained on him, when he slammed his fist into the making a small crater everyone jumped, but soon he calmed down enough to where he could think straight.

"What you all just saw was what was left of my hometown, ever since Medusa destroyed it no one ever set foot in it, I know this land this is where we will find her when he jump the portal when I acquire the ability to summon the necessary amount of power that I need." Devereaux told them

"How many Evil Spirits do you have?" Shimigami asked him

"99 Evil Spirits and a witch soul." Devereaux replied

"Are you telling us you could become a Death Scythe at anytime?" BlackStar asked him

"Yeah, but all my meisters from before have died before when they were trying to reach the second ring of wind." Devereaux replied while holding up the book "This book holds detailed accounts of how I am able to become a Death Scythe only when my partner and I are in sync in every way."

"We are going to train 'till we get there." Maka told him

"There's more to it than physical sync, there's mental, emotional, and something else." Devereaux replied

Maka nodded before pulling Devereaux out of the room and down the hallway, when they got out of the DWMA they when went straight to realtors, and when they got inside a woman instantly greeted them happily.

"Hello my name is Hecta, and how may I help you?" The woman asked them

"Hello we were wondering if you had a one bedroom apartment with a dojo or something that we could train in?" Maka asked her

"We should have one in reasonable condition." Hecta told them while going through the listings "Here we are one bedroom apartment, with a kitchen, bathroom, family room, and a dojo; and it's only 500 hundred dollars a month."

"That sounds reasonable, what do you think Maka?" Devereaux asked her

"The price sounds reasonable, but I'm worried about the distance from the center of town." Maka replied

"It's about a 10 minute walk, so I would say it's not too bad." Hecta told them

After Devereaux and Maka discussed this in a hushed voice before Maka replied. "Okay we'll take it."

Hecta handed them the key to their apartment and they quickly left to get to their apartment, when they got there Maka told Devereaux that their room was on the fifth floor, and when they got to their door Maka quickly unlocked it. When they looked inside Maka was surprised by how furnished the apartment was since it was only 500 dollars a month, she walked around the living room while Devereaux explored the dojo, and when Maka saw all the equipment she gasped. After awhile she noticed that Devereaux wasn't anywhere around, she called his name, and when she followed his voice Maka saw Devereaux up in the rafters.

"How did you get up there?" Maka asked him

"I move with the wind you must've felt it when I was in my weapon form." Devereaux replied as he appeared by her

"We should probably start training." Maka replied

Devereaux nodded before turning into his weapon form in Maka's hands, as they started training Maka could actually feel the bleeding affect started to work, and Devereaux's language started to open up to her as symbols came together to make words and the words came together to make sentences.


	8. Chapter 8

At the end of their training Maka and Devereaux were both laying on the bed, halfway through the training- which was 4 hours long -Maka completely understood Devereaux when he started to speak in his native tongue, and towards the end they tried to power up the second band of wind but it didn't hold for long. Maka got up, went into the shower as Devereaux went out into the living room, and when he looked in the cabinet under the T.V he was surprised a find at least 48 movies varying in genre. There was a short note from Hecta, he pulled all the movies out of the cabinet and set the movies out as Maka walked out of the shower with a bathrobe around herself, and she looked over the movies.

"If you want to watch a movie, choose one." Devereaux told her

Maka smiled slightly as she brushed her bangs to the side, she looked over the movies and ended up picking out a romance movie, and Devereaux guessed that she thought he was going to complain.

"It's your choice this week, it's my choice next week, but you can't complain about my choice." Devereaux replied

Maka nodded her head before she bent over to insert the movie into the movie player, Devereaux could easily see Maka's pink panties, and he quickly looked away.

"So you're a gentleman, but I don't mind too much as long as you don't get any ideas." Maka replied

"I could've guessed since you could've easily crouched down instead, but you decided to flash me with your pretty pink panties." Devereaux laughed as Maka sat down beside him

Maka laid against Devereaux's chest as the movie started, he put his arm around her, and tried his hardest to stay awake. Halfway through the movie Maka paused it and looked at Devereaux who at the moment was fighting to keep his eyes open, but it became a lot easier when Maka kissed his lips. After awhile Maka started the movie up again, Devereaux watched as the girl of the movie started to cry after her boyfriend left her for her friend, and as the movie ended Devereaux was surprised to find that Maka had fallen asleep. He chuckled to himself before he picked her up off the couch, walked into the bedroom and as he tucked her into the bed he suddenly remembered a chant from the book that could help. Devereaux grabbed the book from the coffee table by the door, went into the dojo, and sat in the middle of the room while flipping to a blank book page.

"Masa coonvale." Devereaux whispered

Soon a single symbol appeared on the page, Devereaux took in a deep breath, and quickly started his chant as symbols etched themselves into the floor. He felt his breath get caught in his throat but he continued as the symbols formed the five rings, and soon one by one the symbols all lit up. Devereaux felt the power of the symbols flow through him as the wind picked up around him, he fought to keep conscious as the words he needed formed in his mind, and he quickly voiced.

"Spirits of the ancient winds that once roamed the earth, I call out to you to ask for redemption and please relieve me of my nightmarish plague." Devereaux called out before he passed out

When Maka woke up the next morning she was a little a confused when she noticed that Devereaux wasn't next to her she got of the bed quickly, she pulled on some clothes and looked around the apartment for him. When she found him in the dojo surrounded by a dozen symbols that she still hadn't been able to figure them out when Devereaux sat up she was a little worried about he had been up to after she fell asleep during the movie, but as she got to her knees beside she notice how the etched symbols closest to him were his full name the rest that were closest to him Maka didn't know. She decided to worry about all the symbols later as she helped Devereaux to his feet, as they sat onto the couch Maka noticed that Devereaux looked rested, and she had never seen that in him since she met him but she had feeling that the look would only be temporary.

"What did you do last night?" Maka asked him

"I dispelled the nightmares for a few days." Devereaux replied

"What did Medusa do to you to give you such horrible nightmares?" Maka asked him

"I'll tell you later." Devereaux told her

He was about to get up when he felt Maka hand on his and when he looked into her eyes he knew that she wouldn't tell anyone what he told her, but he just couldn't tell her- that's what he thought.

"Look I want to know, don't I thought you trusted me?" Maka asked him

"I do I just can't tell you, I don't want to ruin your life." Devereaux told her

"Don't you know how much it hurts me to see you in pain from what that bitch did to you, and I want to help you but I can't if I don't know where to start?" Maka asked him

The statement felt like Devereaux's heart being ripped from his chest as how he was acting keeping his past from her, but now he finally noticed that it affected Maka more than it did himself. He held her close as he took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I've just never had anyone close enough since Medusa kidnapped me from my world when I was four," Devereaux replied "but that shouldn't be an excuse for what I've done."

Maka smiled slightly as she hugged Devereaux tightly and told him that he didn't have to worry.

"You remind of my m-." Devereaux started before tears started to well in his eyes

Maka held him close as she felt his tears soak her shoulder.

"What was your mom like?" Maka asked him

"I don't know since I never saw her." Devereaux replied

"I'm so sorry." Maka replied

"Don't worry about she died protecting the village, or that's what I've read." Devereaux replied

"What is the other book?" Maka asked him

"It's the book Medusa needs to free the kishin." Devereaux replied


End file.
